Live to Tease
by ccb0191
Summary: Live to Tease.  The motto that Hogwarts three most desireable girls live by.  Their most important rule? Never get involved with a Marauder.  Ever.  So what happens when Hogwarts most eligible bachelors turn on the charm? L/J. SB/OC.  RL/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm starting a new story! I haven't written anything in forever but I'm super bored soo… this is the result! Just a warning- this is an M rate fic! There will be profanity, there will be sex, etc. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thank you!**

_Disclaimer- I'm not doing this at the beginning of each chapter so read it now and don't forget. I don't own anything you recognize._

"Whitlyn- Whitlyn, wake up!" Bradlee Davis sighed heavily, plopping down crosslegged on Whitlyn's bed. The last 10 minutes of Bradlee's life had been devoted to trying to rouse the sleeping brunette. Lily Evans looked up from the book that currently consumed her and shook her head, a small smile playing across her full lips.

"I really don't why you even bother anymore, Brad. You know that girl is dead to the world until at least 12 on Saturdays," Lily laughed.

"Whitlyn Marie Combs!" Bradlee shouted. "if you do not get out of bed THIS INSTANT I swear to you I will go tell Jimmy Collins that this morning you realized your undying love for him!"

Whitlyn's eyes immediately popped open as she snarled, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Rolling her eyes, Whitlyn kicked Bradlee onto the floor and stumbled into the bathroom.

"Wow. I am very shocked that just worked right now," Bradlee said, staring at the bathroom door.

"Good job," Lily said, clearly impressed. "What did you need her up for, anyway?"

"I don't know. I just felt like being a bitch this morning," shrugged Bradlee, standing up and walking out the door. Lily sat in the room for a few more minutes with a bemused expression before following her friend out the door.

* * *

"God, I want to fuck him." Whitlyn was sucking absentmindedly on the end of a twizzler, staring longingly down the table at Sirius Black, the handsome 6th year with the big ego… and even bigger reputation. "I hear he made Alice Walker orgasm 3 times."

"Now, Whit," Lily scolded. "You know the rules! We have a reputation to protect"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Whitlyn turned her attention back to Bradlee and Lily, who stared at her accusingly. The three girls had formed a reputation in their third year at Hogwarts. To the male population, they were known as the biggest teases in the school. Easily three of the most attractive girls in the school, they constantly had boys drooling over them. However, the girls had made a pact with each other to never date a guy at Hogwarts. It was more entertaining to tease them just enough to make the boys squirm.

"But, listen," Whitlyn replied matter-of-factly, "we were 13 when we came up with those rules. I'm 16, almost 17 now. Practically an adult. And ladies, I have needs. Ones that can no longer be satisfied with inanimate objects alone." Whitlyn smirked as the other two girls pulled a face of pure disgust.

"Alright, I know we're your best friends, but THAT was too much information. Ever since you and Anthony were together…" Lily trailed off. Whitlyn had lost her virginity the previous summer to a handsome muggle home from college for the summer. Ever since, she had become completely sex crazed.

"I hate to say it, Lil, but maybe she's right . We ARE older now…" Bradlee confessed.

"Right!" Whitlyn exclaimed, excited to have someone on her side. "And I'm not talking about a complete change of rules or anything! We still won't be dating anyone… exclusively. We'll just be taking our teasing to the next level."

Lily sighed heavily at her two friends. "Fine. Maybe you guys are right. If you want to have sex with hundreds of guys, be my guest." Whitlyn and Bradlee were already scanning the hall for their first conquests. "But one rule has to stay the same," Lily insisted.

"Deal. Whatever you want, my love," Whitlyn hastily replied.

"No sleeping with Marauders. Ever."

"Dammit! You only did that because you know I wanna shag Sirius!" Whitlyn whined.

The Marauders. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Aside from Peter, they were the three hottest guys at Hogwarts and, as rumor had it, used it to their advantage.

"Whitlyn, you know Sirius would just take advantage of you. I have to agree with Lily on this one," Bradlee reasoned.

"Well, if that's the case, he can take advantage of me any day of the week. Besides, I hear you moaning 'Remus' in your sleep! What are you dreaming about, naughty little Bradlee?" Whitlyn asked with a smirk.

Bradlee's face flushed red as she tried to stammer out an excuse. Lily and Whitlyn laughed as Sirius Black plopped down on the seat beside Whitlyn, throwing one arm around her shoulders. "So, you gonna come to my room tonight?" he asked with a wink.

"Sounds like fun, baby. But I've already got plans with Rodney," Whitlyn said, throwing a flirtation wave in the direction of Rodney Billings, an attractive Ravenclaw who waved back excitedly.

Sirius leaned over and whispered something in her ear, causing Whitlyn to raise one eyebrow and run her tongue across her lips. Bradlee and Lily rolled their eyes before catching Whitlyn's attention, reminding her of the rules. She sighed heavily and turned to face Sirius. "I'm sorry. I cannot have sex with you. Ever." Sirius watched as she jerked her bag off the table and sauntered out of the hall.

"She so wants me," Sirius declared. "James! Remus! How nice of you to grace us with your presence." James Potter sat down on the bench beside Sirius, reaching a hand to muss his already messy hair, while Remus Lupin took a seat beside Bradlee.

"Lily, you're looking very sexy today," he said, looking her over.

"Fuck you," Lily dead panned, before getting up and storming out of the hall.

"It's like she can read my fucking mind," James exclaimed, before following Lily out of the hall.

"So…" Sirius said, looking at Bradlee across the table. She raised her eyebrows quizzically at him, waiting for him to say more. "You wanna have a quickie in the broom closet?"

Bradlee laughed and rolled her eyes before heading off to her first class of the day. Sirius glanced around the hall quickly before finding who he was looking for. He sauntered up to Serena Knight, placing one hand on her waist, the other finding its way to her ass. He whispered in her ear and the pair quickly left the hall, giggling to themselves.

"I need new friends," Remus declared, throwing a wink to Alexia Martin as he walked out of the Great Hall.

**A/N: So this is just gonna be a typical Lily/James fic. If you like it review and let me know! But if you're gonna review and say "this is good" or "this sucks" please don't waste your time. I need you to tell me WHY you think it's good or WHY you think it sucks so that I can make the rest of the story better. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, before we begin chapter two, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed chapter one! I try to message everyone that reviews back if I can, but if I didn't get to or couldn't, then thanks! Also, I want to thank those of you who gave me constructive criticism. One person pointed out to me that my story was unoriginal. In response to that I will say yes, this type of story has been done before. However, those are the stories I like reading and so that's the kind I'm going to write. It's not going to be exactly the same as other stories, but it will be similar. There's no such thing as a completely original idea, and I will put my own twist on this fic. However, I understand if you don't want to read it because of this. Thanks!

**Now, on to the story!**

Lily was meandering aimlessly through the corridors of Hogwarts on her patrol. As a Gryffindor prefect, it was her job to patrol the corridors nightly to make sure there were no trouble makers about. She heard a gagging noise, followed by a girlish giggle as she passed by a broom closet on the fourth floor.

"Oh James, you're so big!" The girlish squeal sounded, and Lily could almost hear the smirk on the boys face when she said this. Smirking a little herself, she blew the door open to find one James Potter leaning against the wall with Elizabeth Fant, a bleach blonde fifth wear with so much cosmetic reconstruction no one knew what she really looked like, kneeling in front of him.

"Aw, Potter, you made poor Liz gag," Lily said, smiling a little at the couple. "That's too bad…" She walked slowly toward him, kicking Elizabeth out of the way, causing her to scamper away quickly. She got right up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I had heard promising things about you. I was hoping you could follow through on the rumors. But if giving you head makes a girl sick…" She turned around slowly and began to walk out of the closet.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms circled her waist and a gruff voice said in her ear, "You know, Evans, the best way to find out if rumors are true is from personal experience. Why don't you come back in the closet and I'll prove to you that they are?"

She turned in his arms, their faces so close that their lips were just inches apart. "I would love to," she breathed seductively, glancing down at his lips. "But I have to finish patrol." She slipped out of his arms and glided away. She threw him a quick wink before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

"You kissed him." Lily was back in her room, sitting on her bed flipping aimlessly through one of her text books. Whitlyn, who was standing at the mirror applying copious amounts of blue eye shadow to her lids, turned to glare accusingly at her friend. Lily rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I did not kiss him, idiot," she replied, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. "I know how to follow the rules. I just teased him. Isn't our motto live to tease?"

"Well, yes. But I was not aware that we were allowed to tease the Marauders. I thought they were off limits period."

"Where did you get that from?" Bradlee asked. "Those were most definitely never the rules."

"Whatever," Whitlyn replied before walking to her wardrobe. "What do you think? Purple lacy bra and matching boy shorts? Or the white thong and bra combo?"

"Does it really matter?" Lily asked. "Where are you going anyway?" Whitlyn wiggled her eyebrows suggestively while Bradlee answered.

"She's going to hang out with Rodney later tonight. And by hang out, I mean fuck."

"Ladies," Whitlyn said, grabbing the purple set and slipping it on, "I have had a three month dry spell. I'm horny as fuck and Rodney is sexy. He'll be the first conquest under the new jurisdiction."

"You are so strange," Lily said, plopping back down on the bed.

Whitlyn stuck out her tongue before checking her reflection in the mirror. "You love me regardless though, so I don't care if I am strange. So there, bitch. On another note, after your little tryst with James, if you wanted to change the rules to where we can have sex with Marauders, just let me know."

"I am not going to change the rules for that prick!" Lily replied indignantly. "James Potter may be attractive, but he's still one giant asshole!"

* * *

"What the fuck was that about?" James had just finished relaying the story of what happened with Lily to his friends.

"Look, mate," Remus said, clapping a hand on James' shoulder. "She's a tease. Always has been, most likely always will be."

"I know, but she's never teased ME before! Not that I'm complaining, although it would be a lot nicer if she followed through on what she starts," James replied, disappearing into his own world where he was in the midst of doing some very creative things to a very pleased, and very naked, Lily Evans.

"Listen, you can get any girl in this school EXCEPT for Evans," Sirius said from his bed. "Give up on it. I gave up on trying to shag Whitlyn like, 2 years ago."

"Sirius. I believe I recall you trying to get her to shag you at breakfast this morning," Remus pointed out.

"Well, I still like to fuck with her. And I just put it out there, just in case she ever changes her mind. But I don't actually believe in my head that she's ever going to actually go for it, and I don't really care. There are plenty of girls in this school that are ready and willing, and I'm not gonna waste my time on Whitlyn Combs. And I stay away from the other two out of respect for you guys," Sirius exclaimed. James and Remus were about to respond, but were cut off.

"They can't get involved with us because of their stupid rule," Peter said from the corner where he was sitting.

"Yeah… a rule is why they're not getting involved with you," Sirius said while Peter shot him the bird.

"Wait, wait. What are you talking about Pete?" James asked curiously.

"That rule that they can't have anything to do with the Marauders," Peter explained.

"How do you know there's a rule?" Remus asked.

"Because I heard them talking about it at breakfast this morning before you all got there. Whitlyn was talking about how bad she wanted to fuck Sirius and Bradlee and Lily went off on her about how he would take advantage of her and that's why they don't have sex with Marauders."

"You're a little bitch, Peter." Sirius threw a pillow at the boy, who squeaked and hid beneath his arms. "Why would you not tell me this before? I'll be able to get Whitlyn in bed, no problem, with this information."

"What happened to not wasting your time?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Well, that was before I knew she wanted to fuck me. Let's face it, the girls a bitch, but she is fucking hot," Sirius stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

"I need a break from school work," Whitlyn whined, laying across her bed. She was killing time before her meeting with Rodney, which wasn't set to take place for another hour.

"How do you need a break? You're taking the easiest classes in the world," Lily replied. "You're not even in any advanced classes. Maybe if you worked a little harder, you would actually deserve a break."

"Well excuse me for not being top of our class like you. I can't help it I'm stupid!" she protested.

"You're not stupid. You're lazy and unmotivated," Lily said.

"Same difference!" Whitlyn responded. "My neck hurts. Brad, you know the drill, come on. Leave Lily here to struggle with the battle that's raging within her about whether or not she loves James." Whitlyn and Bradlee scurried out the door and shut it as quickly as they could, the resounding thud a clear indication that Lily had thrown something at them.

"What's wrong, Whit?" Bradlee asked loudly. The two girls were sitting in the Common Room, Whitlyn rolling her head around on her neck with a pained expression on her face.

"Ohhh my neck just hurts soooo bad," Whitlyn groaned, throwing a discreet wink in Bradlee's direction. Suddenly a pair of strong hands began massaging her shoulders from behind. A smirk rose on her face and a voice whispered in her ear.

"How's that feel, baby?" Sirius Black was standing behind her, rubbing vigorously at her neck.

"Mmmm," Whitlyn groaned. "Sirius, you're so good with your hands."

"That's not the only thing I'm good with," he replied suggestively. She cocked her head to look up at him, raising one eyebrow.

"I bet," she said, smiling slightly.

"So, where's your other partner in crime?" he asked, referring to Lily's absence.

"Upstairs in our room, probably day dreaming about how much she loves James," Whitlyn responded.

* * *

Lily was sprawled across her bed, trying to work out the confusing thoughts that were currently waging war inside of her. _Come on, Lily. He's James Potter! What's not to like? He's charming, funny, sweet, sexy as hell… __**Please! He's James Potter! What's TO like? He's arrogant, conniving, vicious... **_

Lily groaned loudly, rolling off the bed and standing up. "I really need to clear my head," she said out loud. Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, she went to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. Unfortunately, she couldn't help but picture a very naked James Potter in the shower with her. "I hate Whitlyn so much. This is all her fault! If she hadn't planted this ridiculous thought in my head I wouldn't be having this problem!"

She turned off the water and grabbed her towel. Using her wand, she quickly dried her hair and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before descending the stairs to the common room.

* * *

"Lily? In love with James? Did I miss Hell freezing over?" Sirius had stopped his shoulder rub to look questioningly at the girl sitting in front of him.

"Well, she won't admit it. But it's only a matter of time before they get together!" Whitlyn declared.

"And uh," Sirius' hand snaked its way up Whitlyn's thigh. "When are you and I going to get together?"

She smiled at him sarcastically before replying, "When Hell freezes over."

"Well lucky for you, it already has," he suavely responded.

"WHITLYN!" A voice echoed down the staircase, causing Whitlyn's eyes to grow to twice their normal size.

"Shit!" She got up to try to run, but a spell hit her in the back, making her freeze in place. A very disgruntled Lily Evans smiled sweetly at the occupants of the common room before dragging the frozen girl up the staircase to their dorm.

"Bradlee, you too!" Lily shouted over her shoulder before disappearing from view completely. Bradlee sighed heavily before following the two girls upstairs. When she got there, Lily and Whitlyn, who had been unfrozen, were standing across the room from each other, wands pointed at the other one.

"What the fuck, Lily? I was in the middle of getting a VERY nice massage!" Whitlyn screamed.

"Well, I hate you!" Lily responded.

"What did I do?" Whitlyn asked, completely baffled.

"You've made me question everything I believe in!" Lily screamed back. "You've made me think I might actually like James Fucking Potter!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading everybody! I hope you liked it! Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So…. I know this is a really short chapter. But it took me a long time to decide what I wanted to happen in it and when I got to the point that it ends I felt like I really shouldn't add any more to it. So that's why it is so sinfully short. I apologize and I hope my dear readers will find it in their hearts to forgive me! I love you all!**

"It's really not funny." Whitlyn and Bradlee were both lying on the bed, laughing their heads off. Lily stood with her arms crossed, glaring at her two friends.

"Wait!" Whitlyn stopped laughing, suddenly becoming very serious. "If you like James, I can have sex with Sirius."

"Um, no." Lily replied with an eye roll. "I don't plan on acting on these feelings. Honestly, I don't even know if they're true or not. You just got it stuck in my mind that maybe I like him! And I am EXTREMELY upset about it!"

"Whatever, James Potter is sexy. Who cares if you like him? Just go out with him, our rules are stupid!" Whitlyn exclaimed.

"They are NOT stupid, Whit!" Bradlee said. "The Marauders are not the dating type, and Lily would just get hurt."

"Please. As if James Potter could ever hurt me," Lily replied.

"Are you saying he couldn't?" Whitlyn asked. "Because I seem to recall our third year when you came back to the dormitory crying because a certain someone said you looked ugly one day."

"That's different," Lily defended. "I was thirteen. I was still in my awkward phase and very self conscious about myself."

"Ok, whatever," Whitlyn said. "I'm gonna go get a house elf to make me some hot chocolate."

"Why can't you just make it yourself?" Bradlee asked.

"Because I'm too lazy for that shit," Whitlyn replied, standing up and stretching.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be meeting Rodney?" Lily reminded her.

"Damn, you're right. Oh well, I can be late," Whitlyn replied, skipping out of the dormitory.

"Can you believe her?" Bradlee questioned. "After all her bitching about how horny she is and her three month dry spell she's going to put off meeting her fuck buddy for some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, I can believe her. It is Whit, remember?" Lily laughed.

"Huh. Good point."

* * *

"That's what Whitlyn told me." The Marauders were sitting around the fireplace in the common room. James was sprawled across one of the chairs, having been rudely awakened from his nap and summoned to come downstairs.

"Whitlyn told you that Lily was in love with me?" James questioned. "You are full of shit, mate."

"That was so mean!" Sirius yelled. James rolled his eyes and chuckled, lightly punching his best friend on the shoulder. Suddenly, they heard a voice echoing down the staircase.

"You've made me question everything I believe in! You've made me think I might actually like James Fucking Potter!"

"You know," Sirius said, "that sounded a lot like one Lily Evans."

"Damn, that girls voice carries," James said.

"I told you so," Sirius gloated.

"I don't believe it," James replied uncertainly. "They've got to be fucking with me right now. Evans has hated me for six years, why should she stop now? I mean, I know I'm unbelievably sexy, but that chick's stubborn. There's no way."

"I don't know," Sirius said, shaking his head. "She's got me convinced."

"I think tonight it's time to test the waters with little Miss Evans."

* * *

Lily was walking down the corridors on her nightly patrol, humming softly to herself when she thought she heard something. Suddenly, she found herself being pulled into an empty classroom and shoved up against a wall. Her hands were pinned above her head and a husky voice whispered, "Hey, Evans," in her ear.

"Pott…." Before she could get the name out, a pair of lips crashed down on hers. Before she had time to register in her brain what was happening the lips pulled away. "What the FUCK was that?" Lily could feel anger surging through her body as she struggled to release herself from the tight grasp that pinned her to the wall.

"I heard you, Evans," James whispered, kissing his way slowly down her neck. "I know you want this. What I don't know is why you keep fighting it." His lips made their way down to her collar bone. His free hand snaked its way up her shirt and began massaging her breast, rolling her nipple in between his fingers. An involuntary moan escaped Lily's lips and her eyes snapped shut. She felt James' hot breath on the side of her face as he whispered in her ear "Just say the word. If you want me to stop, I will." He placed another kiss on her neck and she moaned again. When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her, their lips inches apart.

"Fuck it," she said, before leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own.

* * *

**A/N: Review por favor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! I just want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews just in case I didn't get a chance to PM you! I also would just like to say that if there's something you'd like to see in the story (for example, one person reviewed and said they wanted to hear more of what the characters were thinking) just let me know and, as long as it's not something crazy that's gonna disrupt the story, I'll do my best to add it into the story! On the same note, if there's something you don't like you can tell me and maybe I'll change it. It really depends on what it is I guess… but anyways, review when you're done reading! Your reviews are what make me keep writing. Happy reading, pals!**

What was she doing? Lily Evans was most certainly not supposed to be snogging James Potter! Mentally she slapped herself, willing herself to pull away from the grip that held her. Somehow, though, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Being in James' arms just felt so… right. How could something that was CLEARLY wrong be right? Lily was beginning to get a headache from the war going on inside of her. She pushed all thoughts from her head, and focused solely on the lips that were trailing kisses along her jaw bone, on the fingers that were slowly unbuttoning her top, on the amazing sensations that were pulsing through her body. Her shirt slid off her shoulders and onto the floor. She snapped out of her reverie and pushed the boy off of her.

"I can't do this," she declared. A groan escaped the boys lips as he leaned his head against the wall behind her.

"Evans…" he began, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Potter. Let's face it, things can't work between us," Lily tried to explain.

"You're only saying that because of your stupid rule to never get involved with a marauder," James stated, clearly irritated by the stubbornness of the girl.

"How do you know about that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Unimportant," he said. "The important thing is that you can't deny the way it feels when we're together."

Lily sighed heavily, running her hand through her fiery head of hair. "I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you." The truth was, her heart was attempting to break free from her chest and a voice was screaming in her head to grab the boy across from her and finish what they started. "I just don't think it could work out between us. You're James Potter and I'm Lily Evans. Our worlds are completely different. You enjoy countless sexual encounters with hundreds of girls and I enjoy…"

"Teasing hundreds of boys relentlessly?" James interrupted, a huge smirk playing across his lips. Those delicious, hunky, kissable lips…. Lily mentally shook herself before she let her imagination take her too far.

"Well… maybe just a little," she replied, smiling slightly. She ran a finger up and down his chest slowly, gazing into his hazel eyes. He shook his head and chuckled lightly, pushing his body closer to hers. She felt a hard, distinctive lump pushing into the top of her thigh and a smile played across her lips.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked, his voice gruff. She giggled, kissing his neck softly.

"Maybe this could work. I'm not talking anything too serious… just some fooling around. And absolutely NO ONE could know of course!" she said. "Not Sirius, not Remus, no one." She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her mouth. Was she, Lily Evans, actually proposing that James Potter and she actually begin a relationship, albeit a purely physical one? She was going against everything she believed in.

James leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Are you suggesting a friends with benefits type situation?"

"A SECRET friends with benefits type situation," she replied, making sure to emphasize that this was to remain a secret.

"That's kind of kinky, Evans," James said, running his hands up and down her back, playing lightly with the hook of her bra. "I like it." She ducked out from under his arms, grabbing her shirt off the floor and putting it back on. A disappointed look flashed across the boys face for an instant, but was gone before it could be registered by Lily. She began to walk out of the room, but turned at the doorway to face James.

"Just so we're clear, this little 'relationship' will be on my terms," she stated, throwing a wink over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the room.

* * *

"All I'm saying is, he's super cute." Bradlee said, while looking through Whitlyn's lingerie closet.

"Ok, first of all, I though Whitlyn was the slut, Brad, not you! And second, why do you have an entire closet devoted just to lingerie?" Lily lay on the bed, flipping through a copy of Witch Weekly, while Whitlyn tried to help Bradlee find something to wear.

"I take offense to that term!" Whitlyn protested. "I prefer… promiscuous. It sounds hotter. And I NEED the closet because you can't be caught in the same underwear twice. It gives you a bad rep."

"You're full of shit," Lily replied.

"I'm not a slut, Lil," Bradlee protested. "I just… I don't know. Collin's really hot and just trying to… live life to the fullest."

"Whatever." Lily chewed thoughtfully on her lip. It had been a week since her 'encounter' with Potter and she felt guilty hiding it from Bradlee and Whitlyn. But she knew that if she told them, they would get the wrong impression and be mad at her, especially since she had insisted that the trio not get involved with the marauders. She sighed heavily, rolling over on the bed to look at her friends.

"Hey Lil, I think I left my bag down in the common room. Can you go get it for me?" Whitlyn asked, glancing back at her friend.

"Is there a reason you can't go get it yourself?" she responded.

"Yes there is." Lily rolled her eyes, knowing there would be no more explanation than that, and got out of bed to get the bag.

* * *

James was laying in his bed, trying to get his head straight. It had been difficult, more difficult than anything he had ever had to do before, to keep his run in with Lily a secret from his friends. They told each other everything, it was part of the Marauder code. There were not secrets between the four friends. He knew he should tell them, but at the same time he knew that if he did what happened the week before would never happen again. He groaned in frustration, sitting up and mussing his hair with his hand. It was then that he heard a loud bellowing coming from the common room. He strained his ears in order to hear what was being said, and smiled when he realized who it was.

* * *

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily was standing in the middle of the common room, bellowing her lungs out, trying to get the irritating boy to come downstairs. She was standing in the midst of what appeared to be the aftermath of an explosion. After 10 minutes of incessant screaming, James waltzed into the common room, saw the red head fuming in the center of the room, and smirked to himself.

"What did you do?" Lily spat venomously, emphasizing each word carefully.

"You are so sexy when you're all riled up," James said, sauntering closer to her. He pulled her close to him, cupping her ass with his hands. He could see the lust building up in her eyes at being this close to him.

"You disgust me. Pig!" she yelled at him, before giving him a discreet wink and storming out of the common room. James looked around at the confused faces staring at him, chuckled a little to himself, before following the girl out of the room. As he walked by a broom closet, a small hand reached out, pulling him inside.

"Just so we're clear, I completely and totally hate you," she said, before attacking his lips with her own.

Her hands travelled up and down his back, feeling the taut muscles there. His own hands travelled everywhere they could reach before sliding up her shirt. Her eyes shut and her head rolled back on her neck as he began to knead her breast, rolling the nipple in between his fingers. He began to kiss his way down her neck, reaching the collar of her shirt. He skillfully popped the buttons open with one hand while simultaneously unhooking her bra with the other. He continued to kiss his way down her chest, latching onto her right breast with his mouth. He sucked, hard, and a moan escaped her lips. He pulled away, gazing up at her face. Her eyes were still shut, and her mouth was slightly open, allowing her ragged breath to escape.

"I think you like that," he said, a small smirk playing across his face.

"And I think that the other one feels left out," she managed to choke out. He laughed softly before giving her left breast the same treatment as the other.

He moved his way back to her mouth, covering it with his own. Her small fingers worked to undo the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off of him and onto the floor. Lily kissed her way along his jawline, sucking on a spot on his neck. He moaned and she bit down, hard enough to leave a mark. He groaned, pulling her closer. She could feel his lust pushing against her own leg and she moaned as the thought of him inside of her filled her mind.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded outside of the door. Lily grabbed her clothes, hastily putting them on. James tried to speak but she shushed him , creeping over to the door. She poked her head out cautiously, looking around to find the source of the noise. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to the boy standing in front of her, still shirtless.

"If this is going to happen, we're going to need to be more careful," she said, walking out of the door.

"But just so we're clear," James began, "this _is_ going to happen?" She turned to face him. He had put his shirt on, and was leaning against the door frame with an effortless grace, his signature smirk playing across his face. She smiled slightly at him before walking back into the common room and up into her dormitory.

* * *

"It took you an awfully long time to get my bag," Whitlyn said when she heard the door open. She turned around to face Lily, who stood there with a shocked expression on her face. She had completely forgotten the reason she went down to the common room in the first place when she saw the effects of the explosion, which she then realized she still had not gotten an explanation for.

"You didn't get my bag." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "But, lucky for you, I'm willing to forgive you because you just hooked up with someone. Who was it? I want details!"

Lily laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact with her friend. "Uh… what- um… what makes you think that I- er… that I hooked up with someone?"

"Your hairs messed up, your lips are swollen, and your shirt is buttoned wrong," Bradlee stated simply, not looking up from the essay she was writing. Lily mentally cursed herself for not realizing these things before coming upstairs. "So who was it?"

"Um… I have to pee," Lily exclaimed, practically running out of the dormitory.

"So who do you think it was?" Whitlyn inquired, glad to have something to gossip about. Bradlee had been working on an essay for her advanced transfiguration class the entire time Lily was gone and she was bored out of her mind.

"James Potter," Bradlee replied, looking up from her essay at the girl standing across from her. They both burst into laughter at that idea, collapsing on the bed together.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Whitlyn replied mirthfully. "Maybe when Hell freezes over."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh my good gracious! This, dear readers, is an update. I know it's been a long ass time since I last updated… I've been really busy getting used to college life. But hopefully you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. If you're even still reading this story ha! Well, anyways, here's the new chapter. In it, you get to see Lily's second thoughts and Whitlyn's evil, bitchy side. Enjoy =]

"I want you so bad, James." Lily stood in front of the boy, wearing only a black, lacy bra and matching boy shorts. "I want you to do whatever you want to me." He approached her, shoving her down on the bed. Reaching over, he grabbed a pair of furry handcuffs, securing the girl to the bedposts.

"You've been a bad girl, Evans," James said, pulling the girl's underwear down slowly.

"I think you should punish me," she replied, biting her lip seductively. He hovered above her, biting his way down her neck. He pushed her bra out of the way and bit down on her nipples. She screamed in pain and pleasure. James continued kissing down her body, sucking on her hip and making her buck her hips upward. He moved to her thighs, kissing his way toward her warm center. He stuck out his tongue and lightly flicked it over her clit. Lily's eyes rolled back in her head and a moan escaped her lips.

"You like that?" He asked, looking up into her lust filled eyes. He licked up and down her wet pussy, enjoying the grunts and moans coming from above him.

"Oh my god, I want you to fuck me," she gasped, squirming beneath him. James got off of her, roughly undoing his pants and pushing them, along with his boxers to the ground. He ran the tip of his dick over her entrance, teasing her and making her moan. "Oh god James, please. Please."

In one swift movement, he entered her. Her screams of pleasure mixed with his own grunts as he pushed into her. He thrust deep inside of her, hitting every spot. Lily came, screaming James' name at the top of her lungs. He followed soon after, filling her with his cum.

* * *

Lily shot up from bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. She had just had the most realistic dream involving herself and James Potter. Wow.

"Somebody had a sex dream." Lily jumped, not realizing anyone else was awake. She looked over to see Whitlyn sitting up in bed, reading a magazine.

"Oh… um… I just… uhh…" Lily stammered, trying to get her thoughts together.

"Sooo who was it about?" Whitlyn asked, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Umm…" Lily searched her brain for someone to say other than James. "Amos Diggory." There. That was safe.

"Oooh he's a cutie! Get you some girl!" Whitlyn laughed.

"Well… I'm going back to bed. Big test tomorrow. You know. Night," she rolled over, breathing out heavily. That dream had been so real. What was she going to do? On the one hand, she hated lying to her friends, but on the other hand… no guy had ever made her feel like James. Not that there had been many guys… A few over the summers here and there but none of them had been able to produce the same effect as James. They had never invaded her dreams. But no, she couldn't continue doing this. She needed to stop it before it got too far.

* * *

When Lily arrived at breakfast the next morning, James was sitting alone and the Gryffindor table. She went to sit with him, smiling before beginning to pile her plate with food.

"You're up early," she stated, taking a bite out of her muffin.

"Uh, yeah. Just some last minute studying, you know, for Charms." He looked absolutely adorable with his messed up hair and rumpled shirt.

"Oh, yeah. The test… well listen James. There's something I kind of want to talk about," Lily began taking a deep breath. "I think we should sto-" She was cut off by Whitlyn's bouncing figure plopping down on the seat next to her.  
"Hey hey!" She greeted, grabbing a piece of toast. "How's it going?" She looked at the expressions before slowly putting down her toast. "I didn't… interrupt? Did I?"

"No, no of course not. I was just leaving actually," Lily said, grabbing her bag and walking out of the hall.

"Well, that was weird," Whitlyn laughed. "How are you this lovely morning, Jamsie Poo?"

"Um. I'm fine. Listen, I'm gonna go too. Maybe get to Charms early… do some more studying." With that, he got up and left the hall as well.

"Well," Whitlyn said to herself, "everyone just loves to study, don't they?" She picked up her glass of pumpkin juice and began to drink when someone sat down across from her.

"Well good morning, beautiful," Jimmy Collins said, throwing her a wink. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she looked at him.

"Um. Hey, Collins. Are you lost? I wasn't aware that it was now ok for people like you to speak to people like me," she said in her bitchiest tone. Jimmy Collins was at the absolute bottom of the social ladder and, with she being at the top, it was completely unacceptable for him to approach her.

"Ahh Combs, I know your secret," he said, giving her another disgusting wink. She looked around the room, giving confused looks to the few people who had noticed they were speaking as if to say, "I have no idea what he's doing there."

She focused her attention back on Jimmy, who looked like a lost puppy. "And what secret would you be referring to, Collins?"

"I know you like me. I was told allll about it," he said, nodding his head like he was a big shot.

Whitlyn's mouth dropped open for half a second before she regained her composure. "Listen, Collins, the day I like you is the day I drop dead. Okay? Now, run along and play with all your little potions nerds. I have important, grown up things to do, like talk to people who don't even know you exist, and go to parties you WISH you were invited to. Bye bye now." She knew she was being harsh, but Whitlyn didn't care. If maintaining social order meant she had to be a bitch, then that was how it had to be.

"You were a little harsh on him, don't you think?" Sirius asked, sitting down in Jimmy's recently emptied seat. He was trying to sound stern, but kept laughing.

"If that's what it takes, that's what I'll do," Whitlyn replied. Sirius just shook his head, a smile on his face. That girl was a piece of work.

* * *

James wasn't able to catch up with Lily until after lunch. "So, what did you want to talk about at breakfast?" He asked, offering her a warm smile. Lily looked nervous for a second, but smiled brightly at James.

"Nothing!" she said. "It's not important… don't worry about it." Then she scurried away, leaving James confused. But not as confused as Lily. She had been so sure this morning that she wanted to break things off with James. She couldn't keep sneaking around like this. But seeing him smile at her like that… She was in waaaaaaaay over her head.

**A/N: Well… I know it's not very long. But I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, it keeps me happy. Love y'all dearly!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so before we get started, someone reviewed and said something about me saying Lily was a virgin in the beginning of the story, but in the last chapter I said she wasn't, so I figured I'd make this issue clear. Lily IS a virgin! I never made it explicitly clear in either instance, but what I meant about her experience with boys in the last chapter was about kissing and things other than sex. Hopefully that clears it up for anyone who was confused. Thanks!**

"So, how are things with James?" Whitlyn asked in a teasing voice. Lily looked over at her, a little shocked by the question. The red head had been lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, for what seemed like hours. She was not only confused about the James situation, but, now, extremely paranoid thanks to Whitlyn's question.

"Um, same as usual, I suppose," Lily replied nonchalantly, careful not to give anything away. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just the other week you expressed your undying love for him-"

"No! No, no, no." Lily interrupted upon seeing the twinkle in Whitlyn's eye. "I never said I loved him. I simply said I might, MIGHT being the operative word, like him. Which, I have decided, that I absolutely do not."

"Alright, girl, no need to get defensive. I was just wondering," Whitlyn said, shaking her head. "Where's Bradlee?"

"Umm… I'm not sure. I haven't seen her since breakfast," Lily replied. Whitlyn just shrugged her shoulders, returning to the homework she was doing, for possibly the first time in her life.

"Why are you doing homework?" Lily asked her confused.

"What? Did you say something to me?" Whitlyn asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I said why are you doing homework?" repeated Lily.

"Because I'm a responsible student trying to focus on my studies. You don't have to judge me for it," she said.

"Whatever, you are such a liar."

"Alright, alright, you broke me down. I'll tell you," Whitlyn said sitting up, suddenly excited. "I'm not doing homework."

"What are you doing then?" Lily asked, perplexed.

"I'm making a list," she whispered, as if she had just disclosed the Ministry of Magic's most precious secret. Lily crinkled her eyebrows together at the vagueness of Whitlyn's statement. Before she could press for more information, though, Whitlyn continued, this time in her normal voice. "More specifically, an invitation list for what will live in infamy as the greatest party in all of Hogwarts history. Don't worry, girl, you're invited."

"Thanks," Lily replied sarcastically. "I was so worried I wasn't gonna be invited to the greatest party in all of Hogwarts history. Who all are you inviting?"

"Umm mostly just sixth and seventh years. Maybe a few fifth years though. It's strictly A-list."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, love. " Lily smiled at how concerned Whitlyn was with keeping up appearances.

"By the way, do you know who told Jimmy fucking Collins that I like him?" Whitlyn asked, anger suddenly becoming the dominant emotion in her voice. Lily busted out laughing.

"I have no idea," she gasped out between laughs, "but that is the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"It's not funny, you bitch!" Whitlyn yelled, throwing a pillow at her friend. "He actually came up to me today and winked at me, Lily. Winked. Why would he think that's okay? Look at me! I'm gorgeous! And then look at him… with his pimple covered face and pit stains.

"Whatever," Lily said, rolling her eyes and standing up from the bed. " It's not the end of the world, sweet heart. Promise. But I'm starving. I'm going down to the kitchens to get some food."

"Bring me some cookies?" Whitlyn asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Hell no."

* * *

Lily was lost in thought as she walked to the kitchens. What Whitlyn had asked her about James had disturbed her slightly. She knew Whitlyn didn't know anything about her secret relationship with James. How could she? But it unnerved Lily to know that she was keeping such a big secret from her friends. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, and was caught completely off guard when someone pulled her into a nearby classroom. She heard the door lock and became nervous. When she turned around, though, all she saw was James, who was panting hard.

"James, wha-" she began, but was cut off by his lips attacking her own. She was surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered and began to kiss back with fervor. He broke the kiss for a moment, looking at her, his eyes clouded with lust.

"I know you said this would be on your terms. But I want you so bad, Evans." She studied him for a moment, noticing the messy way his hair fell into his eyes, those gorgeous hazel eyes. Right then, she didn't care what her friends thought. She didn't care about what was right or wrong. All she cared about was that James Potter was standing in front of her, and she wanted him.

She quickly captured his lips with hers, moving to unbutton his shirt. He did the same to her, hands shaking. Both of their shirts hit the floor, quickly followed by her bra. His lips found the hard mounds, licking and sucking them, making Lily moan in ecstasy. She found her hands heading downward, towards the button of his pants. She made a motion to take them off, but he pulled away.

"Lily, are you sure?" He stared into her green eyes, searching for a sign that she wanted to stop. She responded by kissing him once again, her tongue making its way into his mouth. She had never been more sure of anything in her life. She wanted James Potter. She wanted him right now.

* * *

"So… did you hear about Whitlyn's party?" Lily tried to make awkward conversation as she fumbled with her bra. Okay, so she had chickened out. She couldn't help it. Virgins just can't have sex at the drop of a hat. Well, she couldn't anyway. James was laying on the desk, clearly frustrated with how things had gone.

"No, Evans, I did not hear about her party."

"Well… it's gonna be the greatest party in all of Hogwarts history."

"Awesome. I'm super excited," he deadpanned, before standing up and pulling his clothes back on. "Okay, well, thanks to you I'm gonna go take a cold shower."

"Look, you don't have to be such a fucking asshole all the time! I'm sorry I can't just have sex with you in an empty classroom! I'm a fucking VIRGIN Potter! Does that mean nothing to you?" It was really starting to piss Lily off that James was acting like she owed him sex. She didn't owe him anything!

"Whatever, Evans. If I'm such an asshole, then we're done with this."

"Good. Because I'm done with you," she replied, storming out of the room and up to her dormitory.

* * *

"So, anyways, it's going to be the greatest party in all of Hogwarts history! Oh my god. They're probably going to have to rewrite the book after this one!" Lily walked in to Whitlyn rambling on about her party to Bradlee who looked like she couldn't care less.

"Hey Lil," Bradlee said before turning her attention back to Whitlyn. "What the hell are you talking about? They're going to have to rewrite the book?"

"Umm Hogwarts a History? It's going to have to include my party. …Cause it's gonna be the greatest party…"

"In Hogwarts history, you've told me about a million times Whit."

"Well, if you don't want to come, you don't have to. Just quit being such a bitch," Whitlyn said. She turned and looked Lily up and down for the first time since she had entered the room. "Why do you look like somebody just murdered your baby?" Lily glared at her before storming into the bathroom. "Well, someone has their panties in a twist."

"DON'T USE THAT WORD!" Lily yelled from the bathroom. Whitlyn stifled a laugh before returning to her party planning.

**A/N: Well, there ya go! An update! I know this chapter's kind of random… I like to put in little scenes that make it seem more like real life than a story. Not everything ties into the major plot… I know that's not how you're supposed to write a story buuuuuut this is my story. So there :P Antyways, please review and tell me what you though! Kthanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would just like to apologize for not updating in an ungodly long time! I've been really busy with school, and then my computer broke so I haven't been able to write… but here's the new chapter. Hopefully you'll have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Much love :]**

"Soooo I was thinking. We have that rule against the Marauders because they aren't the dateable type," Whitlyn said cautiously, gauging the reactions of the two girls in front of her, "however, I would just like to point out that I have no intention of dating Sirius. I just want to fuck him. You should know I'm not the dating type. Commitment and Whitlyn do not go well together."

"Whit, give it up," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "It's a rule, one we set in stone. Do you want to be a rule breaker?"

"I mean, yeah, kinda, if it means I get to fuck Sirius," Whitlyn explained. "Come on, ladies, I hear he has a 9 inch dick. NINE INCHES! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Not really, no," Bradlee deadpanned, bored with Whitlyn's incessant begging.

"Let's go shopping!" Whitlyn exclaimed excitedly.

"What the fuck? How did we get from talking about the Marauders to shopping?" Lily asked. Whitlyn looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Lily knew this look could be translated into "stop being a bitch and answer my question."

"We can't go shopping, Whit," Bradlee explained as if to a two year old. "There's not another Hogsmede weekend for a few weeks."

"That may be true, my dear, however we happen to have a few friends who know how to sneak into Hogsmede. It's called connections. This piece of brilliance has been brought to you by Whitlyn Combs, free of charge."

"You're an idiot. But I'm game," Lily said, hopping off the bed and digging through the mess on the floor for her shoes.

"Ughhhh I hate shopping!" Bradlee exclaimed.

"Okay, one, you are a pitiful excuse for a girl. And two, we HAVE to go shopping to get outfits for my party! It's tomorrow night, we have to look flawless."

"Can't I look flawless in jeans and a t-shirt?" Bradlee inquired.

Whitlyn stared at her for a moment, similar to the way she would stare if she saw someone with a pus filled sore on their face. "Get the fuck up and come one." Bradlee groaned and rolled her eyes, but got out of her bed nevertheless. She realized there was no point arguing once Whitlyn went into bitch mode.

The girls wandered aimlessly through the castle, searching for the Marauders. They knew the boys often snuck into Hogsmede in order to procure illegal substances. They finally found outside, lounging beneath a Beech Tree.

"Ohhh Siriussss!" Whitlyn trilled, plopping down beside him and snuggling up close.

"Hey, sexy. What can I do for you?"

"Well," she began, sitting up a little more so her mouth was almost touching his ear. "If the rumors are true… a lot."

"Ohh, they're true, " he replied.

Lily rolled her eyes, taking control of the situation. "We need to get into Hogsmede."

"Why?" James asked, eyebrows crinkled in the center.

"We want to go to the strip club," Bradlee said sarcastically. "Can you just show us?"

"Not if you don't lose the attitude," Sirius responded.

"Dear Marauders, who I love oh-so-much," Bradlee said, a huge smile on her face. "We would really appreciate it if you would share with us your expertise on sneaking out of the castle."

"That's more like it," Sirius replied.

"Come with us," Remus said, as the group stood up and took off across the grounds. They came to a statue of a hump backed witch. Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the witch's hump, muttering an incantation and, to the girls surprise, the hump opened up just enough for a person to slip into it.

"This will take you into the cellar of Honeydukes," James said.

"Just make sure when you come back there's no one in the hallway," Sirius told the girls. "We couldn't let all our secrets get out," he added, throwing in a wink for good measure.

"Roger that, commander," Whitlyn rebutted, giving him a salute. They slid through the small opening and followed a tunnel into Honeydukes.

After three hours of shopping, during with Bradlee complained profusely, the girls had found outfits and accessories that were pleasing to them, so they headed back to Hogwarts just in time for dinner.

The girls were chatting away happily in the Great Hall when they were approached by Jimmy Collins.

"What the fuck, Collins?" Whitlyn exclaimed exasperatedly. "Did you not get the hint the other day? Fuck off."

"Whitlyn, stop being such a bitch," Lily said, chastising her friends. "What do you need, Jimmy?"

"I want to come to the party," he told them.

"First of all, how did you hear about that? It's a secret party," Whitlyn questioned him. "And second of all, no."

"First of all," Jimmy began in a sarcastic tone, "when someone throws a party as awesome as yours is supposed to be people talk about it. And second of all, you're really not hot enough to be such a bitch. You try to feel wanted by sleeping with any guy who throws themselves at you because you know you're not worth the shit on my shoe."

"Aww, I'm so hurt by your insult. I'm just gonna go have sex with someone because I'm so damn sad. You're just mad because I won't fuck you ," Whitlyn said, rolling her eyes. "Bye now."

"Whitlyn, why can't he just come?" Bradlee asked, feeling for the poor boy. "You're being extremely rude."

"He can't come because if we have some bottom of the hole low life at my party then no one's going to want to be there. And I think we've been friends long enough for you to know that I'm rude. "

Bradlee sighed heavily in a defeated way and gave Jimmy a small smile. The boy just scoffed and stalked off. Whitlyn looked after him with a look of disgust before turning back to her two friends.

"Could you please pass the salt?"

* * *

Smoke and loud music filled the air. The room smelled of weed and alcohol, a loud beat pulsing around the dancing bodies. People were spread around the room in various states of undress, letting the drugs and drinks take over. Sirius Black was parading around the room in his pants, his shirt long forgotten slung over a chair. James was making out with a fifth year Ravenclaw on one of the various couches in the room. Whitlyn, playing the part of the perfect host, was drifting lackadaisically through the room, drink in hand, talking to different girls and flirting with boys. Lily and Bradlee were involved in a raucous game of flip cup, both feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"Don't hate me, but Remus is looking damn good!" Bradlee shouted over the music. "Can I please fuck him." Remus was chatting with some girl near the bar, they were standing dangerously close, his hand resting on her lower back.

"Alright, Whitlyn," Lily giggled, poking fun at her friend. Remus leaned in, whispering something in the girls ear.

"Who is that bitch, anyway?" Bradlee asked, a hint of jealousy behind her eyes.

"Marie Chaffer," Lily said, eyeing the girl. She was a pretty girl, but she was known more for what she did behind closed doors than anything else.

"Well I don't like her," Bradlee giggled. "Where's Whitlynnnnn?"

"I don't know… I'm drunk!" The girls dissolved into a fit of laughter.

They finally spotted Whitlyn, sitting on a couch with none other than Sirius Black. Her skirt was riding dangerously high, her cleavage pouring out from her tiny top. She was laying against Black, a blunt dangling from her delicate fingers. She took a large puff, holding it in for a few seconds before blowing it towards his face. Whitlyn laughed, passing the blunt to Sirius, who took a hit as well. They were covered with a cloud of smoke and their eyes were half closed. They were totally stoned.

"Lily," Bradlee exclaimed, eyes wide, "I don't know if you know this, but Whitlyn smokes!"

"Clearly," Lily laughed, smacking her friend playfully in the arm. Sirius whispered something in Whitlyn's ear. The two disposed of the blunt in one of the many ash trays and got up, giggling to each other as they exited the room.

"Where do you think they're going?" Lily asked, a hint of curiousity in her voice.

"Let's follow herrrrrrr!" Bradlee exclaimed.

The two got up and followed the couple out the door. Their attempt at being sneaky failed due to their giggling and constant tripping over their own feet. The pair shushed each other, making sure to stay far enough back that the unsuspecting couple in front of them wouldn't be made aware of their presence. Sirius pulled Whitlyn into a broom closet, her giggling audible down the hallway.

"Holy shit! She's about to get downnn and dirtyyy with Black!" Bradlee said.

Lily began to feel the effects of the alcohol wearing off as anger surged through her body. How could Whitlyn do something like this? Lily realized she was being slightly hypocritical, seeing as she and James had had a similar fling going on, but that was over now. She realized how untrustworthy a Marauder was, and she was absolutely livid that her best friend would go against everything they had always said just for a good shag. She strode forward defiantly, reaching the broom closet in what felt like no time at all.

"Lily!" Bradlee whisper shouted to her. Lily ignored her. "Lily what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She began running down the hall towards her friend, but it was too late. Lily had turned the handle and flung the door open. Sirius and Whitlyn were inside, locked by the lips. His hand was in her skirt and she was making soft moaning noises. The couple stopped when they heard the door open, turning to see a red faced Lily Evans.

"What the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Well," Whitlyn began, slurring her words slightly. "I WAS about to get it in before you cock blocked me."

"Twat blocked, technically," Sirius interject, attempting to resume his ministrations.

"Before you twat blocked me," Whitlyn said, giggling.

"Lily," Bradlee said, grabbing her friend by the arm. "Let's just go back to the party. If this is what she wants to do then there's nothing we can say to stop her."

"I'm not going back to the fucking party. You are unfuckingbelievable Whitlyn Combs! We agreed that we would have nothing to do with the Marauders, but here you are gallivanting off with the worst of them all!" Lily screamed at her.

"You act so high and mighty all the time Lily!" Whitlyn retaliated, shoving Sirius away from her, her face going red. "So what if I want to fuck Black? It's none of your damn business! I don't try and tell you who to hang out with or flirt with or make out with! You're supposed to be my best friend, so if doing this is going to make me happy why can't you just accept it? You're a fucking prude! I'm sorry that you're so high strung you can't enjoy a good time when it knocks on your fucking door, but I plan on living my life to fullest! So would you be so kind as to get the fuck out so I can screw this dude's brains out?"

Bradlee and Sirius watched uncomfortably as the two friends yelled at each other. Lily and Whitlyn were both known for their temper, so neither Bradlee or Sirius particularly wanted to get in the middle.

"Ohh, I'm sorry I'm such a PRUDE! Just because I don't spread my legs more than a prostitute doesn't make me a prude, Whitlyn! You're a fucking slut! I'm surprised anybody still wants to fuck you, with as many guys as you've been with! You're just a stupid bitch who can't listen when her best friend tries to tell her that getting involved with a Marauder is a MISTAKE!"

"You're one to talk," Sirius interjected, jumping to Whitlyn's defense. "You're the one that's been sneaking away with Prongs for the last few weeks so you can snog him senseless!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Whitlyn and Bradlee exclaimed at the same time. Lily's mouth fell open in astonishment.

"I think it's time we go back to our room now," Bradlee said, grabbing her two friends by the arm and dragging them away. "Have a nice night, Black." She drug the two girls, who were glaring daggers at each other, up to their room, bracing herself for the fight that was surely to come.

**A/N: Sooo what'd you think? Please review! **


End file.
